Creation:Original/Yves Slate
'Name: '''Yves Slate (pronounced as EE-vee) '''Species: '''Warlock '''Age: '''758 '''Mark/s: ' Yves has unusually glowing eyes, one gold, the other green. He also has cerise streaks marked on his abdomen, though it isn't always shown to anyone but him. 'Personality: '''Yves loves cogitating on things, losing or letting his mind float in the invisible world of imagination. Despite that, he finds entertainment in manipulating people, just as faeries would do. Though he is not as evil and cruel as they may be, a little rebel resides in his heart. But besides that, he's really a generous person and would want to help others, only and only if he finds a worthy reason behind it. If it was for others' foolish revenges to other people, it wasn't something Yves would agree on. Yves has been living a long period time - some events he had them forgotten. Knowing people in just scrutinizing them is one of the tricks he has mastered. He might be kind-hearted, but he is the kind of person you really should get to know first before entrusting yourself to him, even for a tiny bit. '''City: '''London '''History: ' During the mid-13th century, Annie Gerville was a simple resident of Ireland who expertly used the loom as a living. She had sold beautiful tapestries and colourful fabrics. Weaving wasn't hard, it was her passion and life - she had spent ever minute doing so. Luckier so, she had married the kind and hardworking Owen Hammond, a bowyer assigned to create bows that will be sent to the monarchy of England. It was simple, yet they lived happily with the little things they have. A year after their marriage, Annie gave birth to their firstborn, Eiric. Of course, they took care of him as much as they could, their parents even bestowing them gifts for the child. The villagers who they knew and who knew them, too, came to have a little celebration to a good life for the new member of their community. Unfortunately for Annie, demons were around. When Eiric was two, Owen had to leave for a week in order to follow the wishes of the noble he was working for. Annie made sure he had his things readied and kissed him goodbye. An Eidolon took a chance from this. Taking the form of Owen, he pretended that the master said that they would be leaving for the next day. With such realistic trickery, Annie nodded and created dinner. After, the demon didn't waste any chance and gave itself pleasure and entertainment. The next day, it left for "work". Months later, Annie had Caerwyn, whom she expected, but of Owen's too. They had another child, Aideen, their youngest. They were like the perfect simple family, and they haven't known Caerwyn's true nature. Though the difference of his eyes' colour gave them weird reactions, they nonetheless took it as something unique and a sign for good life. The three siblings grew up to be generous kids. The boys had been taught the hard works, like the manufacturing of bows and arrows just like their father did. Aideen, meanwhile, got her mother's love for fashion and weaving. Eiric aspired to be someone more, like serving the king or something. Caerwyn wanted to be a lord of his own manor, which his brother laughed off. Aideen didn't mind; but she thought maybe being a keeper of the queen's wardrobe would be nice. When Caerwyn turned ten, the crimson marks on his stomach started to appear all of a sudden. Annie got worried about him, but Owen said that it wouldn't be something like bad luck, that they shouldn't take all new things as such. Since Caerwyn always had clothes on, the marks wouldn't be seen by anyone. Eiric found it weird, but he lived up to his father's word. Both his siblings didn't hate him for the uncanny stuff he had; rather, they found it as something to use to playfully tease their brother. Somehow, Caerwyn worked with his father. People saw the difference in his appearance as some sort of mishap; some even concluded his eyes as a result of sorcery. He didn't pay attention to those, which keeped him safe from them spreading rumours. Eiric set off to England for work,and Aideen had a set up a shop with Annie for weaving. Caerwyn then became fond of archery, mastering how to create the best kinds of bows and light yet accurate arrows. He took over his dad, as Owen became an armorer in the Irish's medieval workforce. When he turned twenty-one, Eiric, twenty-three, had been appointed as a squire. Caerwyn was happy that his brother was finally achieving his dream, a soon-to-be-knight. Aideen, turning twenty, was sent to the capital for her experty in creating tapestries. Caerwyn stayed with his parents, helping them as they grew older and weaker. Aideen came to visit every two months, while Eiric every seven. After five years, both his siblings had what they wanted. Eiric became a knight, that followed the chivalry code, and Aideen became the Irish queen's keeper of the wardrobe. However, Caerwyn still dreamed of having a huge manor for him and his parents. Years later, Caerwyn had to take care of his parents, who were already bedridden. The Great Famine struck, which killed millions, including his parents. Around those times had he discovered the abilities he possessed. People turned to ravenous beasts that even ate their own children out of hunger. Even the kingdoms had their mass killings to lessen the insanity spreading among the people. Caerwyn had suddenly created a force field out of magic that kept him hidden from the people who took people to eat or just kill them. He left his home, knowing he couldn't do anything anymore. He couldn't even bear to know what had happened to his siblings. Other than, the people had already started calling him a black sorcerer. He stopped aging when he was in his early twenties. Caerwyn tried to reassure himself that he was just carrying his age well, but that wasn't the case. It was never the case. Caerwyn started living his life alone. He discovered the more things he could do. With all the knowledge he gained throughout his young years, he moved to another country. He then reached Poland, avoiding the war that a monarch of England had started against France. Caerwyn practiced more, and he found it helpful, but he didn't abuse it. After surviving the Black Death by moving furher into Russia, he met Caspar Ray, a German who also moved to the country during the pandemic. Caerwyn concluded he was a wise, middle-aged man, but discovered he was nothing like the ordinary humans. A warlock, he called himself. Caerwyn was one, too. Casper unhesitatingly told him everything, which somehow answered a lot of Caerwyn's questions. He thought about his dad, who wasn't really his biological father. The guy asked him if he wanted to travel with him and learn more, because he wanted a companion, maybe a student, too. Caerwyn agreed, and off they went to jump from place to place. They lived through the Renaissance, occasionally causing some troubles, and getting over with them. Wars passed, rulers came and went, criminals were tortured, people died. That was they saw. Better things would be the rising of new technology, new discoveries, and new, intelligent minds. The 17th century came, the time when he had encountered the Shadowhunters. It was on the one time they found some vampires ransacking a little pub in South America. People in black gear came out and started killing off the rogue vampires. Caerwyn didn't like the way they just went and kill; it was pretty unjustifiable. Later, Caspar told him to change his name; it was better to keep a new identity. Caerwyn thought of it, and Caspar suggested to him the nickname he always called him. A French name, Yves. He chose it, and had his surname as Slate, giving the mood he had those times. Starting the Enlightenment, Caspar told him he would have to go soon and leave him behind. Yves didn't want to, but Caspar insisted. Yves, months later, lived alone again. He caused quite the mischief sometimes, causing disputes both in the mundane and Shadow world, which caused some of the Shadowhunters to hunt down the promoter. Yves had some bad negotiations with some faeries, which he won out cleverly. The Victorian period came when he went back to Britain. Then, he felt something he'd never felt so strong before. Her name was Daphne Islay Rowans, and he fell in love with her. It started out with a small friendship, until it turned out to them realizing they felt the same for each other. It was probably the best thing that had ever happened to Yves since forever. Daphne's family was kind, and had taken a liking to him. Daphne then revealed she had the Sight, and still accepted Yves as he was - an offspring of a notorious demon. But one thing depressed him so much. He was immortal, no doubt. But that would mean he couldn't be with her forever, or for as long as he lived. Daphne tried to cheer him up, but it was in vain. Yet because of his love, he risked the pain he would feel just to be with her. Daphne was supposed to be married to someone else, but she turned him down and decided to stay with Yves for the rest of her life. She insisted on marrying him, even though she wouldn't have her family's riches or even a child. What was important was she was with him. They married simply, and had a happy and quiet life. Yves felt like he was one with heaven, and even though she grew older and there were other prettier girls out there, Daphne remained his one true love and the most beautiful girl in the world. She died a good old age, kissing Yves goodbye for the very last time. It was too painful Yves thought he could never be the same again. Wouldn't love again, or get attached too much to someone else. Daphne gone was so much for him to carry then. Yves traveled to lessen his depression, and met some friends he could somehow confide into. The twentieth century came, as fast as time would ever be. His magic grew more powerful than he expected them to be, and met a warlock who told him he would help him. Later, knowing of his capabilities, the warlock invited him to attend to the Spiral Labyrinth, a rare opportunity for warlocks. Yves tried, taking some lessons and growing more powerful. He was one of the top scholars in the institution. After several yeas of staying there, he stepped off for a while to rest. He spent his next years in London, watching over the growth of the Shadow world. He had helped some Shadowhunters, who had somehow found the sense of justice, and some mundanes, too. He met Skylar, a vampire, became a close friend of his, who later became the head of the London vampire clan. Yves found out another chance to renew his life, perhaps. After watching the High Warlock rose, Yves stepped into his place once he kind of retired. Being the High Warlock of London was pretty weird at first, but he found it as a new job to fulfill and get his mind out of the problems of his past. 'Weapons: ' He prefers his own abilities, yet he also uses any kind of bow and arrow and a sword. }} Category:Summer June Category:Created